Their lives if there was no war
by cookiemonster2780
Summary: Tris and Tobias. Four and Six. This is the story of what their lives would be like if there was no war. Jeanine Matthews and Eric still have tried to kill the Abnegation but didn't succeed. This story takes place 4 years after Tris' initiation. I hope you enjoy! This story is now up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I woke up, after my dream of my initiation and thinking about how traumatizing it would have been for most people; but I am not most people. I am DIVERGENT**.** It has been 4 years since my initiation, 1 year since Tobias proposed, and 2 weeks after we got married. When I went to choose my job in the faction I thought that I was going to choose ambassador for one of the other factions, but then when it was time to choose I had a change of heart. I decided that what I really wanted to do with my time, was to be a tattoo artist with Tori, and Bud. I also decided that I wanted to spend more time with Tobias, so I also became an instructor for the transfers. As I became an instructor for the transfers, Lynn joined forces with Lauren. I think that it might be because Lynn might have a crush on her.

Today is the day that the new initiates arrive. I figure that it's about time to get up so I roll over and look at the clock. It reads 8:43, we have 10 minutes. Time to get up. I roll back over to face the snoring Tobias, shake his shoulder while saying, "Wake up we have about 10 minutes till the new initiates come." As soon as the words leave my mouth he is up out of bed and getting ready. I figure that I should get up as well, so I did. I got dressed in my usual black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I then put on my usual mascara and eyeliner. Soon after we were out the door and running to the cafeteria to get a few muffins to eat for breakfast. We got to the net with 2 minutes to spare.

A few minutes later the first jumper jumped.

We all reached into the net to pull her out, and she grabbed my hand. I pulled her out of the net and said, "What's your name?" "Erica." "Well then Erica. Welcome to Dauntless. Four make the announcement." I say. "FIRST JUMPER ERICA." He yells. I don't know why but for some reason she looks very familiar.

Soon all of the initiates have jumped down. There are 6 transfers, and 9 Dauntless born. Tobias and I will be the instructors for the transfers. We have an interesting assortment of transfers.

Erica-Erudite, blonde, black eyes, slim, and about 5'8

Damon-Candor, black hair, green eyes, big, and 6'4

Ruby-Amity, red hair, green eyes. Very slim, and only about 5'1

Samuel-Abnegation, brown hair, grey eyes, thick, and 6'1

Saba-Also Abnegation, black hair, blue eyes, slim, and about 5'3

Jack-Erudite, blonde, hazel eyes, slim, and about 6'2

Then we split into our 2 groups. Dauntless born and transfers. Tobias and I take the transfers while Lynn and Lauren take the Dauntless born. Tobias begins with introductions. "I am four and this is six," he says. "How original. Numbers for names." Mutters Jack. "Do you have a problem with our names?" asks Tobias in a dangerous tone, "If you want to stay in this faction I suggest that you keep your smart ass Erudite comments to yourself. Do you understand me?" Jack takes a big nervous gulp and nods. I smile to myself remembering when that was Christina. That's my husband the scary and intimidating four.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We finished the tour a bit early so we decided that we would still meet in the cafeteria at the time that we planned on. Tobias thinks that we should give them their new clothes right after lunch so I oblige. We let the initiates go explore before lunch, and Tobias and I head over to our apartment to talk about the new initiates. When we get there he says, "What do you think about this year's initiates?" "I think Ruby already has a crush on Damon. I guess she's one of those people that think that a couple should have the same eye color." He laughs at that, and asks "no but seriously who do you think will do the best in stage one and who will do the worst." I think Ruby will be one of the worst. She reminds me a lot of Myra, and she left with Edward because 1 he was her boyfriend, and 2 because she was going to get kicked out of this faction any way." "What do you think about Erica?" he asks. "I think that she might be Eric's evil twin or something because she reminds me of someone from Erudite; but I don't know who." He says. I nod and say, "It's just something about her." I look at Tobias' watch and see that it's time to go. "Oh!" I say, "Look at the time. We're going to be late unless we run there. Race ya!" and with that took off towards the door and he say's "Oh come on you have a head start!" "Well you are much fast than me Four!" I yell from half way down the hall.

We barely make it to the cafeteria before the initiates do. We take our seats at our usual table with, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlee, Zeke, and Shauna. "Hey guys!" says Tobias "Hey." says Zeke, "I'm having a party later tonight to mark the start of the nee initiates' time here. Wanna come?" he says dramatically. "Sure we'll be there but don't we have to plan the fights?" I ask Tobias. "No, because we won't be doing any training today." He says. "Right I forgot that training starts tomorrow." I say, "Well then I guess that we will see you there then." "Course you will. No one misses one of my parties when invited to one." Says Zeke pretending that he is so cool.

After lunch we all met back up at the dormitory so that we can hand out the black clothes. "All right everybody," I say. "Line up! Girls in one line in front of me, and one line in front of Four. We will be handing out your new clothes to wear for now. After you have gotten changed you will throw out your old clothes in this garbage can." The transfers followed my orders, and threw out their old clothes. Now that they have finished getting changed Tobias says, "Alright everyone, tomorrow you will be starting your training. There are 3 stages of initiation here. Physical, emotional, and mental. 4 of you will be factionless at the end of stage one. It could be any combination of dauntless born and transfers, so no one is safe. The initiates with 4 lowest rankings will be kicked out of dauntless. Then the lowest ranked initiate will be eliminated at the end of stage 3 so that there will be 10 new members. At the end of stage 2 you will receive your ranking but no one will become factionless. Any questions?" everyone shakes their heads. No. "Good. We will see you all tomorrow morning at 8:00," and with that he left the room. I turned to follow him but looked back at the initiates and said, "Meet us in the training room. Don't be late." Then I turned back towards the door and left the room.

Later, after dinner Tobias and I left our apartment to go to Zeke's "party". When we got there everyone was playing truth or dare. It was Uriah's turn to dare someone. "Will," he says. "Truth or dare." "Dare," says Will. "I dare you to switch clothes with Christina." Will looked mortified as Christina was wearing very high, high heels. She was also wearing a thigh tight dress that looked way too small for Christina let alone Will. Christina was laughing her head off because will was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, he was also wearing a pair of running shoes. Will needed 3 people to help him get into that dress and shoes. He looked like a stuffed pig when he came out. It was hilarious.

At some point Zeke brought out the beer. Of course nearly everyone had some including Tobias. I didn't have any but my Husband drunk enough for both of us. I can already tell that he is going to have a very large headache tomorrow. I might even have to start their training by myself, but that's alright. That means that I can take a day off myself later on. I smile to myself. At least there are only 6 initiates this time. As soon as Tobias layed down on the bed he was snoring louder than I have ever heard him before. Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.


	3. authors note

This story is up for adoption. I have recently come to realize that I have no time anymore to write. I sometimes can find the time but I don't really know what to write. I have suffered from writers block and simply can't do anything with this story anymore. Unless someone can give me any ideas to build off of I don't think that I will continue writing, so anyone that wants this story or will con-author it with me then this story is unfortunately met its end.

Thanks guys for your support.


End file.
